Side quests (Awakening)
} |name = Quests }} This page provides a list of the side quests in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Vigil's Keep , help find bandages for wounded soldiers. , save the survivors of Vigil's Keep. , decide how best to defend the Arling. , attend the ceremonial swearing of the oaths of fealty. , search for Adria. , aid a farmer and her family. , retrieve the ransomed daughter. , accept Bensley's gratitude. , investigate a brewing conspiracy. , eradicate the darkspawn beneath Vigil's Keep. , help Voldrik hire men to reinforce the walls of Vigil's Keep. , find unique materials so Wade can craft some extraordinary items. , find four items for Wade so he can craft a shield or a bow. , help Wade forge a suit of armor. , defeat the wraith haunting the Deep Roads. , help Wade forge the Vigilance , attract new merchants to trade at Vigil's Keep. , help Herren upgrade the soldier's equipments. , repair the walls of Vigil's Keep. , quell the peasant revolution. , salvage the wreck for goods. , spend a day in court as ruler of Vigil's Keep. , have Dworkin make some fire grenades. , make an offering to the Shrine of Korth. , deal with the treasonous Esmerelle. Companions , deal with the prisoner, Nathaniel Howe. , initiate Nathaniel into the Grey Wardens. , reunite Nathaniel with his sister. , find Anders' phylactery. , initiate Sigrun into the Grey Wardens. , help Sigrun resolve some of her past issues. , initiate Velanna into the Grey Wardens. , discover the story behind Velanna's past. , advise Oghren on his relationship with Felsi. , help Justice tell Kristoff's wife of his demise. Knotwood Hills , look for signs of a long-buried past. , return the lucky charms to its owner. , honor the casteless that died defending Kal'Hirol. The Blackmarsh , retrieve the treasure left behind by a regretful merchant. , find the Sentinel armor in chests through tears in the veil. , aid a maiden in distress. , find Ser Alvard's missing sword. , decipher the riddle found on Corin's body. , find the clues that lead to the Spectral Dragon. The Wending Wood , help the Avvar brothers resolve their disagreement. , pass on Wynne's request for Ines' attendance at the College of Magi. , find out who is responsible for the attacks on the caravans. , help a merchant find his precious merchandise. , help a Chantry scholar find copies of missing verses from the apocryphal canticle of Maferath. , search for samples of Ancient Sylvanwood from the Wending Wood. , help a dying Grey Warden pass on his wedding ring. City of Amaranthine , help the Smuggler's conduct their business. , investigate the smuggling trade in Amaranthine. , make a small donation to the orphans of the Blight. , aid the Blight orphans with some questionable requests. , help the Blight orphans with the moonshine trade. , retrieve the Sermons of Justinia II for the Blight orphans. , deliver a bunch of herbs on behalf of the Blight orphans. , help the Blight orphans find items they lost while playing on the streets. , scare Melisse with a scarecrow. , gather flowers for Melisse to ask for forgiveness. , deal with the gang of thugs preying on the weak. , find some injury kits for the Chantry. , find some poultices for the Chantry. , help Alma find her husband. , deal with the maleficars in Amaranthine. , look into the ominous rumblings beneath the city. , help the merchant guild keep poison out of children's reach. Lair of the Mother , activate all the Tevinter towers. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests